


Not every secret can be kept

by WriterOfFanFics



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Gay Club, M/M, Secrets, secretly gay, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Jakes visits a gay club, soon begins to worry that Endeavour had caught him leaving. Sex follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not every secret can be kept

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this pair, got frustrated that there were no Explicit fics about them :) Not very good at writing sex scenes, just a fair warning.

Peter didn't frequent places like this, being a copper and all, but sometimes he wasn't able to find any young, willing boys just walking around and had to stop into a place like this. The pick tonight was slim, a couple of boys tried to get at him and another in make-up and heels even got him to take a dance, nothing good enough was on offer. Peter let out an experated sigh, decided it was late and left to go home.   
Leaving the club always felt more dangerous than going in or even being there for him, he was always nervous one day someone would catch him and his secret would be spread out and dragged into the light. He looked around, checking to see if anyone was around, deciding it was safe and stepped out into the light. Stopping by the alley next door to light his cigarette, he could swear he saw a pair of blue eyes watching him. Shaking his head and slightly smiling to himself he thought, 'You're just being nervous. Any officer, and definitely the one that you keep thinking about, wouldn't be caught dead on the fag side of town.' His smile suddenly turned into a frown, he hated to remember how his colleagues would react to him if they ever found out. 

Morse was being unusually nice to him the next morning, getting him tea, offering to do some of his paperwork if he finished early. 'What if he saw me last night and is buttering me up, being all smiles until he tells someone?' Jakes worried. 'No, shut up. He didn't see you there, he was probably too busy wanking to opera last night.' Jakes chuckled at thought then had to dispel the thoughts that followed that image.  
"What's so funny?" Morse asked from his desk. That startled Jakes, 'Did I laugh too loud or was he just watching me?' He cleared his voice before answering.  
"Nothing. Just a thought, a joke actually. A dirty joke, not appropriate for work." Jakes half-lied, and Morse seemed to know it.  
"Right, okay. Well then, another time then, hm?"  
"Yeah, another time." 

A few awkwardly quiet hours passed, along with some glances over at Morse, the way the light caught his hair, how elegant his fingers looked as he typed on, the scrunched up look on his face when he messed up, the cursed mumbling that followed. Jakes shook his head and breathed deep, 'This is Morse, annoying, clever, attractive Morse.' He ran a hand over his face, his mental insults turning into compliments. 'I was afraid of this.' He stood up and grabbed his coat, people were starting to leave and he did not want to be here alone with Morse.  
"I'm heading off." He told Morse as he was putting on his coat, not quiet sure why he had told him in the first place.  
"All right." Came the distracted reply. After one last long glance in Morse's direction, Jakes stomped off.

Durning the entire drive home, he kept yelling at himself, cursing himself. 'You know better than that.' He'd tell himself. He was thankful he only had thoughts he couldn't control, not actions.   
He had only just gotten to his bed when he collapsed, letting out a sigh of frustration. 'Morse is an Oxford boy. Morse is a colleague. Morse is Morse. Morse is an Oxford boy. Morse is a colleague. Morse is Morse.' Peter started to repeat to himself, slowly becoming his mantra. 'Morse is an Oxford boy. Morse is a colleague. Morse is Morse.' Repeating it until he finally fell asleep.  
He was awoken from his sleep when he heard someone knocking at his door. Grudgingly he got out of bed and walked to his door, sure he was going to snap at whoever was at the other side, until, of course he opened it and was greeted with bright blue eyes starting back at him.  
"Sorry for coming over this late. It's just. Well. I, er. Can I come in?" Morse asked, sounding unsure. Peter knew he should just tell him to piss off or just shut the door, but he said yes anyway. Morse sat down on the couch and swallowed. "You left early today."  
"Yeah, just wasn't feeling right." Jakes offered his excuse.  
"Should I go?" Morse asked hoping he say no.  
"Why are you here? To scold me about leaving before I finish all my paper work or did you have a good reason?" James snapped. Morse's eyes were suddenly so knowing, so full of questions for him. He decided on the best one to ask.  
"Is it time for that joke now?" He smiled. "The dirty that had you all flustered at the station." Jakes thought for a moment.  
"It wasn't a joke, Morse. It was an inappropriate thought." Jakes was starting to get awfully angry.   
"An inappropriate thought about me?" Morse asked with sudden confidence. Jakes knew it was supposed to be a question, but it sounded more of a statement. "Don't bother denying it. I'm a detective, a great one at that, I saw you leaving that club last night, I saw how you reacted to me at the station and right now. I see that look in your eye. Don't think I haven't noticed the glances you throw my way that linger a little too long." Morse stands up and puts his hand against Jakes' cheek. "Sgt. Peter Jakes, keeping himself a secret from the rest of the world, terrified it'd all come out one day." Jakes let a tear fall.  
"What do you want? What do I have to do to keep you from telling everyone, telling Thursday and Bright?" Jakes sounded so scared, it was unsettling for Morse, Jakes had always seemed so collected in front of him.  
"Not tell anyone about me." Morse replied and began kissing Jakes, to his surprise Jakes was kissing back. They both relaxed into the kiss, melting into each other, neither had felt so safe in ages. Morse pulled away fast as a terrified feeling settled in his stomach. "Peter, look at me." After a moment he did, 'Those damn blue eyes' "I don't want you to be doing this because you feel like you have to, I don't want you to be doing this because you want to keep your secret safe. I don't want sex between us to feel like blackmail for you, understand?" Morse gently stroked Peter's face and took a breath. "Do you want to do this?"  
"You said yourself, glances that last a little too long. Yes, I want to do this." They didn't waste a second longer, pressing their lips together, Morse gently nipping at Jakes' neck and jawline, their bodies pushing against each other. Their clothes were being thrown about all the way down the hallway, both of them desperate for skin. They finally made it to the bedroom, both of them naked and hard. Then they suddenly felt awkward.   
"Did you want to...?" Morse coughed.  
"Yes, um if you don't mind. I mean if you prefer to, I guess we could." Jakes answered as unsteady as Morse asked.   
"No-no, I prefer to um." Morse coughed again. "Bottom? I believe is what it's called." A moment of uncomfortable silence passed. "Shall we start then?"  
"Yes. Um make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." Then Jakes scurried out of the room. Morse looked around and decided on the most wanton pose he could think of, legs spread wide, knees slightly bent, propped up on one elbow, and looking up through his lashes. He hoped that it was as enticing as he thought it was. Jakes came back pretty quickly holding up some lube.   
"You're not allergic to anything right?"   
"Nothing that's in there." He smiled. Then Jakes noticed Morse's pose and started to laugh.  
"What? I thought it was sexy." Morse huffed.  
"Oh, it is." He drawled, his own voice sounding sexier than Morse thought possible. Jakes walked over to the bed and kissed Morse slightly. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and started to work them in and out of Morse, first one, then two, Morse was more loose than he expected. And enjoyed it more too if the sounds he was making were anything go by. Jakes suddenly wanted to plunge into Morse, but knew he wasn't ready yet. After a third finger and a few more minutes he asked, "Ready?"   
"Yes. You know I am by now." Morse groaned, then whimpered at the feeling of emptiness as Jakes removed his fingers. Jakes slicked himself up and positioned himself, slowly inching in. Both him and Morse moaned when he was fully in, he started to gently rock back in forth. Soon the gentle rock became and excessive pound, the room was filled with moans and Morse's pleas of "Harder, more, faster." They moved against each other, Jakes would thrust and Morse would meet it in perfect rhythm, it wasn't long until Jakes found that sweet spot inside Morse and started to pound away at it. Morse came with a cry of "Peter." on his lips, come splattering both their chests, clenching around Jakes cock, and soon he followed suit, coming with a cry of "Endeavour." He fell onto him, their foreheads touching, both of them breathing rapidly. Jakes pulled out and rolled over, closing his eyes to think about what had happened, Morse rolled over and pressed up against Jakes.  
They stayed like that for a bit, neither of them wanting to move. Morse moved first, getting out of bed and leaving the room. For a moment Jakes thought that he would just get dressed and leave, not talk about it until he wanted another fuck, but to his surprise Morse came back with a wet towel and started to clean Jakes up.   
"You don't need to do that." Jakes smiled up at him.  
"Sorry, I thought you were asleep. I figured I should wipe us both down. Lest we become a sticky mess." Jakes didn't protest, the towel was warm and the touch soothing, once Morse had finished cleaning them both up he started to climb back into bed before stopping himself. "You don't mind do you?" Jakes understood the question and responded by lifting his arm up, Morse sunk into the offered space and snuggled happily under Jakes' arm. When they were both almost asleep Morse asked, "What was the inappropriate thought?"  
"You getting off to opera." Jakes was to spent to lie.   
"Strange."   
"What is?"   
"I didn't know you were at my place Saturday night." They both chuckled, feelings of safety and joy overwhelmed them both, soon they both fell fast asleep.


End file.
